militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alf Williamson
| birth_place = Toongabbie, Victoria | originalteam = Teachers Training College | heightweight = 183 cm / 81.5 kg | position = Half forward | death_date = | death_place = Bullecourt, France | currentclub = | guernsey = Carl. 22 Mel. 33 | years = 1912–14 1914 Total | clubs = | games(goals) = 11 (2) 8 (5) 19 (7) | statsend = 1914 }} Alfred "Alf" Williamson (6 October 1893 – 11 April 1917) was an Australian rules footballer who played with Carlton and Melbourne in the Victorian Football League (VFL). Family He was born in Toongabbie, to Reuben and Annie Williamson. He studied at Sale Agricultural High School; and was transferred to Melbourne High School in 1914, where he was a popular and successful Manual arts teacher. At the time of his enlistment (19 June 1915) he was still working there as a school teacher. He is the great uncle of Gary Ablett, Sr., and the great, great uncle of Gary Ablett, Jr.. Footballer Recruited from the Melbourne Teachers Training College, he played his first senior VFL match for Carlton on 18 May 1912, on the half-forward flank, against Collingwood, at Princes Park.The players left the field believing the match was drawn; however, it was immediately discovered that the scoreboard did not match the goal umpires' scorecards, and that an extra behind had been displayed for Carlton. The match was awarded to Collingwood, by one point ([http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/11676894 Collingwood's Success: A One-Point Win, The Argus, (Monday, 20 May 1912), p.5.]) He played two senior games for Carlton in his first year (1912), eight in his second (1913), and one in his third (1914). He transferred to Melbourne, playing his first senior match on 6 June 1914 against University (he scored three goals). He was suspended for three weeks, when playing for Carlton, in June 1913 for elbowing Alan Belcher in a spiteful match against Essendon on 21 June 1913 (Belcher was suspended for four weeks for elbowing Williamson).[http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/10792319 Football: Charges Investigated: Two Players Disqualified, The Argus, (Thursday, 26 June 1913), p.7.] On his transfer to Melbourne, he was suspended for three weeks for "rough conduct" during the 11 July 1914 match against St Kilda, and for 15 weeks for "elbowing and general roughness" during the match against Richmond on 22 August 1914 (his first match on return from the earlier suspension).VFL Tribunal Records 1914. Soldier He enlisted on 19 June 1915; and, according to his service record, he held the rank of sergeant whilst training, was promoted to Second Lieutenant on 1 February 1916, to Lieutenant on 10 March 1916, and to Captain on 4 July 1916. He served with distinction at Gallipoli, Egypt, and in France. Considered a natural leader, he was regarded as one of Australia's best officers. Williamson received the Commander in Chief's Congratulatory Card for showing "bravery and initiative". He was reported wounded and missing in action in France on 11 April 1917; it was later determined (in late November 1917) that he had died in action, on 11 April 1917, at Bullecourt in France fighting with the 14th Battalion. See also * List of Victorian Football League players who died in active service Footnotes References * Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: Alfred Williamson * Australian World War I Service Record: Alfred Williamson * Australian War Memorial: Red Cross Wounded and Missing Records: Alfred Williamson * [http://trove.nla.gov.au/ndp/del/article/1671157 Australian Casualties: List No. 374: Killed in Action: WILLIAMSON, Capt. A., Toongabbie, 11/4/17, The Argus, (Monday, 24 December 1917), p.5.] * Holmesby, Russell & Main, Jim (2007). The Encyclopedia of AFL Footballers. 7th ed. Melbourne: Bas Publishing. External links * *Blueseum profile *Demon Wiki profile Category:1893 births Category:1917 deaths Category:Australian rules footballers from Victoria (Australia) Category:Carlton Football Club players Category:Melbourne Football Club players Category:Australian military personnel killed in World War I Category:People educated at Melbourne High School